Days of My Life
by EdwardIsMyFutureHusband
Summary: AH Bella is the new girl. her and Edward fall in love. sparks fly. BAD SUMMARY! STORY IS WAY BETTER! rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I grabbed my books from my locker and went to biology. We all had a

laptop in front of us and there was a website on the board. "Go to http://departments

., read the page, and take notes (**A.N. It's a real**

**website**)." Mr. Varner said. I went to the website and read the page for half an hour. I learned

that if one identical twin is bipolar, the other twin has a 79% chance of having a mood disorder.

Then, the bell rang. I hopped up and ran to trigonometry. I had to take notes on a 20 minute

lecture. I ditched chemistry to read the latest issue of Tiger Beat magazine (**A.N. It's a real magazine**)

in my car (**A.N. picture of Bella's car on profile**). While I walked to my car, I saw a new silver Volvo

parked next to my car. In the driver's seat was a boy with amber hair and green eyes. I hopped itno my

car and started reading. Apparently, Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez were going out.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for lunch. I ran inside and got my lunch. I sat

next to my shopaholic match-maker of a friend, Alice. "Who is that?" I asked Alice while pointing at

the kid with green eyes and amber hair. "That's Edward." she said. I got up to throw my arbage away,

but I tripped. I got up, picked up my garbage and threw it , I went to my locker, grabbed my

books, and went to class. In history, we were studying WWII. It's amazing how Hitler took public

speaking lessons from a Jew but killed 6 million Jews!

I walked to gym, but tripped. Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me.

When our skin touched, I felt a static tingle go through my body. I stood up and turned around to see

my saviour. It was Edward. "Thanks," I said while blushing. "You're welcome." I walked away blushing

and got in the gym.

Phy Ed was a nightmare. We played badminton. I tried to hit the birdie, but I hit my forehead and

Mike's shoulder but missed the birdie.I sat out for the rest of the game.

When school was over, I went to Alice's house. She had me play 'Bella Barbie' for 3 hours. 'Bella Barbie'

is when I play a life-size human Barbie for Alice. I ended up in a beautiful blue gown (**A.N. picture on profile**).

I ran downstairs and saw Edward reading on the couch. He looked up and looked at me. "You're beautiful, Bella!"

"Thanks," I said while blushing, "I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and changed into my jeans and shirt.

I ran back downstairs. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure. What movie?" "I don't really care." I said.

Edward picked _Romeo and Juliet _and put it in the DVD player. We watched about half an hour of the movie and fell asleep

in each other's arms. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I sat in my car listening to Debussy for the whole morning. When

it was time to go in for lunch, I walked in. I saw a new girl staring at

me when I got my lunch. I started eating. When I was done, I was about to

get up and throw my garbage out, when I saw the new girl trip. When she got

up, I threw my garbage away. _Your girl is very clumsy, _I thought to myself.

I followed her to phy ed. Before she got to the door, she tripped, I caught

her. When our skin touched, a static electricity went through my body. She

stood up and turned around. She blushed. "Thank you." she said. "You're welcome..."

I said. "Bella," she told me. "You're welcome, bella." I corrected myseslf.

She blushed again and walked away. I walked to my English class and sat through

a boring lecture. _I wish my Bella was here, _ I thought, _No! BAD EDWARD!!! She_

_doesn't even like you._

I went home and sat on the couch. Alice was home. I read my book for 30

minutes, but stopped when I heard someone at the foot of the stairs. I looked

up and saw Bella. She was BEAUTIFUL!!! She wore a blue gown and matching shoes.

"You look beautiful!" I complimented her. She blushed and thanked me, then ran

upstairs. She came down a few minutes later, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Do you

wanna watch a movie?" she asked me. "Sure. What movie?" "I don't really care." she

said. I picked _Romeo and Juliet _ and put it in. We watched it for about 30 minutes

and fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the first night I dreamt about Bella

Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the ballet studio in less than 30 seconds, seeing as we drove at like 120 mph. We ran

in to see James bite Sarah on her hand. She would have a scar just like mine. "I'll take care of

James, you suck the venom out of her bloodstream." I commanded him. I morphed into a shape-shifter

and lunged at James' throat.I missed, but James grabbed me and threw me int a mirror. I got up

and lunged again. I got his arm, so I tore it off as James let out a blood-curdling scream. I tossed

the arm across the room and backed up. I lunged again, but James crushed my legs with his other arm.

In a few seconds, I was as good as new. I got up and tore his other arm off, flinging it across the room as well.

I did the same with his legs. Then, after I took care of the legs, I ripped his head off. I turned around to see that

Edward had done nothing. I morphed back to vampire and told him "Hurry up and suck the venom out!" He did

as he was told. I ripped some of the floorboards out and started them on fire. I walked around the room, occasionally

flicking a piece of James into the fire. Edward picked up the unconscious Sarah as I got the last piece of James.

He set her in his backseat and drove us to the hospital. He dropped Sarah off and drove us to his house.

When we got back, we went up to his room. I sat down on the couch. "That went well, didn't it?" I teased Edward.

Before he could reply, I kissed him, our lips crashing together. We kissed each other very passionately. Again, he broke

away too soon. He grabbed a little black box and knelt down on one knee. "Oh, no." I muttered. He said "Isabella Masen,

I promise to love you always, every day of forever. Will you marry me?" I didn't realize I would have cried, if I could. "Yes." I

whispered. He put the ring on my finger. I stared at it. "Was it expensive?" I asked him. "It was my mother's ring." he said.

"It's beautiful, Edward!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

The next morning, Alice pried me and Edward apart. She led me to the backyar and said "Bella, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, Alice. You're like a sister to me." I replied. "Then why do I see you and Edward sneaking off to Vegas to

get married without me?" she asked, in a sad tone. "Okay, you can come." I said. "That's not what I meant, Bella. If you

really, truly love me, please let me do your wedding! PLEASE??" she begged me. After 5 minutes, I gave in. "Fine, you can

plan the wedding." I said, "You can even be my maid of honor." She started jumping up and down like a little kid, with a huge

grin on her face. "YESS!" she screamed. I ran inside and called Jacob. "Hello, Bells." he said as soon as he picked up his

phone, "What is it?" "Well, me and Edward are getting married, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man." I

asked him. "Sure, Bells! I'd love to!" he said happily. "Thanks, Jake. Bye." I said before I hung up.

I found Edward in his room. I dragged him out to the car and drove him to my house. I gave him a tour, ending in my bedroom.

We laid down on my bed, and he started kissing me more passionately than ever before. We kissed until it was time for me to go

to work. I then got up, showered, dried and brushed my hair, changed clothes, headed out to my truck, and drove to work.

I kept thinking _I can't wait for the wedding _over and over again, which made it hard for me to , the bell rang and I drove home.

Right when I stepped into my house, I saw Edward's face. "How was work?" he asked me. Before I could answer, He kissed me.

"Boring, without you." I replied, then kissed him back. _I definitely cannot wait for the wedding, _I thought just then.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? No? Suggestions? Please reply with answers.**

**I have a live poll on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

_3 months later..._

It was time. I was wearing my white dress, holding my bouquet. I walked down the aisle and faced the priest.

"Isabella Marie Masen, Do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband?" he asked. "I do." I said. "Edward

Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Masen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Edward.

"I do." he said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. Edward leaned down

and kissed me tenderly. When we broke apart, everyone cheered.

We went outside and hopped into the car. Edward drove us to the Airport. We got on a flight to Rio. When we got there,

he rented a boat, and we sailed to a little island named Isle Esme **(A.N. Yes, I got the name from Breaking Dawn.) **(yes,

it was a gift from Carlisle for Esme, who let us borrow it for our honeymoon). We walked in, set the luggage down, and laid

down on the only bed on the whole island. We kissed late into the night. Mr.- and Mrs. _ Cullen. Forever.

The End...*

* or is it?

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? No? Suggestions? Please reply with answers.**

**I have a live poll on my profile.**


End file.
